


Death Grip

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Conditioning, D/s dynamic, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Top Albus Severus Potter, brothercest, dominant!Al, ruined orgasm, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: Death Grip Syndrome: When a bloke masturbates so much and so hard that his dick loses its sensitivity, and it becomes incredibly difficult to come anymore. — James is mortified by his problem, and even moreso when it seems like the only person who can help him solve it is his younger brother, Al. Neither of them could have predicted where this road would lead them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this fic. Thank you oceaxe and _melodic_ for betaing. This story fulfills a couple of prompts I have been meaning to fill: A while ago gracerene prompted me with James Sirius Potter + Facefucking—I hope you enjoy this! Also from an AO3 prompt generator: Schmoopy Breakfast Facefucking.

It wasn’t something they did very often, but it occasionally happened. It was usually during those painfully dull family parties when they’d all be forced into the attic at Grandma Molly’s house—the room that used to be uncle Ron’s, as he’d cheerfully remind them every time, as if this fascinating tidbit would somehow make it less boring. After they’d already eaten and said hi to everyone and kissed all their aunts’ cheeks, played Quidditch with uncle Harry and George, eaten some more, and finally found themselves with nothing else to do, they all crowded into the attic together to hang out.

James supposed he didn’t find it too odd, although it rightly should have been; but he was so used to living with other lads that this barely phased him now. It wasn’t uncommon to walk back to your room at any point during the day and overhear one of your roommates wanking. Or your teammates in the showers after Quidditch practice. It was just part and parcel of being a young, healthy bloke. They wanted to touch themselves constantly and rub it out. Usually three times a day if it was around exam periods and stress levels were high.

James was one year out of school, so these were all memories to him now, but the feeling of camaraderie in wanking remained. So sitting in the attic on Easter day, in a circle jerk with his male cousins, seemed like no big deal. No problem, just don’t sit directly next to your own brother—because that _would_ make it a bit weird—grip your dick, shut your eyes, and get to it.

It was more fun, naturally, if they made it into a competition.

Fred was biting his tongue, his forehead visibly damp. His fist crawled along his shaft.

“You know you want to,” James said, grinning broadly. “Go on, you’re going to lose anyway, why torture yourself?”

“No,” Fred grit out, rubbing, if possible, even slower. “Not this time.”

“No cheating, James,” Al said, his cheeks flushed as he kept a relatively even pace.

James made sure to keep his eyes on Al’s face, and only his face. “I’m not cheating,” he insisted, even though he knew he was.

“You’re taunting him, that’s cheating.”

“What are you, the wanking police?”

Teddy nudged his arm. “Come on, he’s right,” he said gently, so low that James wondered if anyone else even heard him.

He swallowed. There was something about the soothing nature of Teddy’s voice that always relaxed James out of his antics. He ignored the pang in his chest that manifested every time he behaved childishly around Teddy. For some reason, no matter how often Al scolded him about teasing Fred, only Teddy could make James feel sufficiently sheepish about it. Maybe it had something to do with him having been Head Boy.

He snuck a quick peek at Teddy’s lap. Why was the sight of Teddy’s cock, its pink head poking up through Teddy’s loose fist, the only thing that spurred James’ balls to tighten. Nothing else really did it for him anymore.

Which was a problem. A real problem. In fact, it sometimes worried James just how bad it had got.

It was a great problem to have in circle jerks where the objective was seeing who could last the longest. He had a real advantage there. He knew he was going to win: he always won.

The trouble was, this time, he didn’t know if he would finish.

He gripped his cock so tightly it hurt, but that didn’t help, it only made his anxiety spike sickly in his stomach as he realized he might not be able to come at all. The last three times he had wanked alone, he had to jack on and off for an hour before he finally came.

They had just started this circle ten minutes ago.

Fred was already now swearing loudly at himself for shooting his load. James knew he’d been close. With a scowl, Fred took up his wand and Vanished the mess. Then he zipped himself back into his jeans, reached into his back pocket, and threw a Sickle into the middle of the circle where it spun and then thudded flat. His scowl seemed to deepen as he sat back down on his cushion, sullenly waiting for everyone else.

It happened every time: Fred got embarrassed and pissed off that even though he was the second oldest, under Teddy, he still couldn’t last longer than any of the younger blokes—something that James usually found vastly amusing and needled him about for the rest of the night. Lorcan and Lysander always came at the same time soon after Fred. It was like their twinness gave them a psychic cock connection.

There they went, and not even bothered about it. As soon as Lorcan opened his mouth to sigh, Lysander came with a contented sigh of his own. They cheerfully threw two Sickles into the middle. Fred practically stabbed his wand in the direction of the mess pooled at their knees, since they were still sixth years and couldn’t do magic outside of school.

Al, also in sixth year, usually came after them, but this time his eyes were hard with the effort of trying to last. His chest rose and fell as he wanked with his fist close to the base of his shaft, something that James should call him out on since Al was so eager to point out ‘cheating’.

Louis came next. “Fuck,” he shouted, flinging blond hair out of his face. “I thought I was going to make it this time.” He threw in his Sickle.

James suddenly wished he’d be the next one, even if it meant he’d lose a Sickle. Fuck the Sickles. In wank circles past, he relished in his victories as he gathered up all the Sickles from the middle and bought himself ice cream from Fortescue's with all their money. There was nothing as gratifying as rubbing his win in their faces. But now all he wanted was to come as soon as possible. He didn’t need to let anyone know he had somehow desensitised himself so much.

He snuck another glance at Teddy. The tendons in his forearm moved with his up and down strokes, rippling under his tattooed skin. The shivers that ran through James at the sight barely reached his cock, and James desperately rubbed his thumb in circles the head, trying to elicit some sort of reaction and speed himself along.

When he looked up again, he was taken aback to see Al staring at him. Al’s hair wrapped wildly around his flushed face, his gaze intent and focused. He wanted to beat James so badly, his left knee trembled with the willpower to hold on, just a few seconds longer. It was like James could read Al’s mind so clearly in his dark eyes.

“I’m…” Teddy grunted. His jaw fell open as his back stiffened. Watching him come jostled James’ cock into wakefulness, and he stroked himself indulgently at the sight of Teddy’s slit spewing white ropes of come. James wanted to lick it. Since when did he want to do that?! He had never had the desire to lick come in his life, but Teddy’s looked fucking delicious, and that realization alone made his hard-on falter again just out of pure shock.

“Come on, Jamie!” Al said through clenched teeth. “God, you’re not even hard! How the fuck do you do it?”

James stroked himself faster. He didn’t want to win this one. If only Al’s wish could come true and he could get closer to the edge. For no real reason, he let himself look at Al’s cock again and saw that he was basically just squeezing the base of it, not even stroking anymore. Still, he appeared to be close. It struck him suddenly just how big Al was. His cock was thicker than James’ and possibly longer, too; and James would consider himself average.

“Your hand has to be moving, Al,” Louis said. “That’s the rule.”

Al bared his teeth and growled under his breath, “Shut up, Louis,” but resumed working his dick. Even though his fist barely moved, he came a few seconds later.

“I won, fuckers,” James said, letting go of his own dick and hurrying to pull up his trousers before anyone noticed—but he was not so lucky.

Louis had apparently appointed himself Wank Referee tonight and pointed at James as he shouted, “You have to come, first! You can’t collect the money unless you’re the last to come. But you haven’t come yet.”

James forced a laugh. “No, the rules have always been, the person who lasts the longest wins. I lasted longest, so I win.” Again, he began pulling up his trousers.

Al perked up in his seat. “No, Louis is right. If you don’t come at all, that disqualifies you.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

“I don’t remember that rule.”

“It’s true,” Fred said, nodding. “You’re disqualified.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” James knew Fred was just siding with Al to get back at him. In a way, he deserved it. But now he was going to have to come, or explain why he couldn’t. James usually did enough mocking of everyone else to know that no one was going to let this one go. He had some serious ribbing to look forward to if he couldn’t bust one out right now.

His dick was barely hard. He was never going to be able to do this. Even if he stared into Teddy’s big, warm eyes he wouldn’t be able to do this, not in under an hour. That was his average timestamp these days. He was so fucked.

If only someone would move. Say something, clear their throat, cough! Anything other than the heavy silence that fell over the room. Coupled with the stares of all six of them, James could swear his cock was getting _softer_.

“Do it, James,” Al said, his voice strangely quiet. Slowly, something knowing crossed his face. “You can’t, can you?”

James’s arm felt too paralyzed to continue stroking. “Not when you’re all on top of me like this!”

A smile started to pull at Al’s lips.

“If you can’t come,” Louis said, “then Al wins the money.”

“Yeah,” Fred said. “Al’s the winner.”

Everyone started to voice their agreement. Heads were nodding. There was laughter and some preliminary taunts (“I think this is the first time James lost”). James found himself burning up, but not in embarrassment.

“Oh, sod off, the lot of you.” He did pull up his jeans this time, zipping them up over his poor cock. He hated it a bit at the moment, but it was his own fault it was ruined. He had wanked too much. And now everyone knew. He couldn’t stand to look at any of them and thought longingly of the sanctuary of the loo, where he could hide for a bit and lament this whole situation. He got up from his cushion. “Take your bloody Sickles,” he said without looking at Al. “It’s not like I need them anyway.”

 

=

 

He tried to avoid Al most of all, but Al made that difficult. He kept popping up everywhere James went. In the kitchen while his mum made him help wash dishes. In the sitting room when they all gathered by the fire. In the bathroom while he brushed his teeth before bed. Al would plant himself next to James, with fascination in his eyes and a sly smile on his lips, and he would not stop talking.

“Wow, I guess you are, quite literally, a wanker,” he said while James spit out his toothpaste.

James wiped his mouth and then turned to glare at him. “Would you shut the fuck up already?”

“I mean, you wank _a lot_. That’s what it means, right? Like a lot, a lot.”

“It’s how I relieve stress!” He pushed Al out of the way, knocking him into the door, and made his way upstairs. He wasn’t looking forward to sharing the attic with all of them, but since there weren’t any spare rooms he could take, he would just have to hold his head high and not let them get to him. He would cast a Sticking Charm and glue Louis into his sleeping bag if he said one word…

Al’s bare feet plodded after him down the hall. “So how long does it actually take you?”

 _Oh, a little under an hour, if I lie on my stomach and fuck my fist._ “None of your fucking business.” He began climbing the second flight of stairs.

“Thirty minutes? Forty? Longer would be insane.”

James stopped and whipped around, and Al had to hold onto the bannisters not to fall down a step. “Tell me, are you looking to get pummeled? Huh?”

Al was so infuriating, he was definitely his least favorite sibling; he liked Lily much better. Plus he just realized Al was wearing his jumper, and the shoulder seams were drooping down his arm because it was a too big. As a Beater for Gryffindor, James had developed a bulkier built. Even now that he was a year out of school, he played on the weekends with his friends and worked out whenever he could; the habit was ingrained.

He pointed a finger at the neckline of the jumper and Al looked down, and then James flicked him on the nose. Al slipped a step, and James chuckled.

 

=

 

The next morning at breakfast, Al sat down next to him. James groaned into his coffee mug.

“Get away from me, it’s over. Really, how are you not over this?”

Al raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say anything.” Damn him, he was right. “It looks like you’re the one who’s not over it.”

“I couldn’t sleep well last night, okay? I need you to leave me alone now.”

Al, annoyingly, reached over James’ plate to reach the scrambled eggs. James sighed hard as he was forced to wait for him to spoon a portion onto his own plate. “Did you have trouble sleeping because you’re worried about it?” Al asked.

“I said drop it!” James smacked Al on the shoulder.

“James!” Grandma Molly looked around from her near-permanent position at the stove. “Don’t hit your brother.”

“I wasn’t.”

Just then Teddy appeared, strolling into the kitchen in his flannel pajama bottoms that clung to his arse. Just as James was being scolded like a little kid. Teddy was never going to think of him as a mature adult of eighteen. Not that it mattered, because that little off-and-on fantasy that lived in James’ head was obviously ridiculous. He had to admit he had one, as embarrassing as it was, but he also knew it was silly and impossible.

Al put his hand on James’ thigh, and when James turned to him, he was not smirking. “Hey, listen,” Al said in a low voice, “I’m not trying to be a prick.” James snorted. “Really!” Al tightened his grip on his leg, and it was surprisingly strong. “I actually think I can help you.”

“Oh, bugger off.”

“I’m serious.” His eyes were so intent, and they brought James back to last night, in the circle. Al had been staring at him just like this, with complete earnestness.

James lowered his voice, too. “How could you help me?” He didn’t believe for a second that Al could, but something in his face made James want to know what was going on in that absurd head of his.

Al’s lips twitched up at the corners, but it didn’t feel like he was making fun. “I’ll tell you later. Meet me by the pond after breakfast. That way we won’t be overheard.”

James hated to admit it, but he was intrigued. He almost had a mind to agree.

Teddy finally took a seat at the table and settled in the spot across from James. His blue hair stuck up flat against one side of his head, and James pictured him sleeping on it.

“Good morning, Jamie,” Teddy said with a bright smile that warmed him all the way up from his toes, before reaching for the plate of waffles.

“Morning.”

He realized Al’s hand was still on him, and he smacked it. He was certainly not meeting him anywhere to talk about some deranged wanking plans.

 

=

 

Easter was over but they still had a few days of holiday before everyone had to return to Hogwarts. Teddy, Fred, James, and the older girls, Domenique, Molly, and Victoire, all had jobs to return to instead, so they couldn’t stay any longer at Grandma’s. She kept hugging each one of them painfully tightly and saying how the Burrow would be empty without them. James was sure the younger ones would be glad for the extra space those last two days.

Truthfully, he would be glad for some space too. His flat was tiny, but at least he had his own room, which seemed a luxury retreat compared to a musty attic floor covered in sleeping bags. Besides, Al hadn’t been the only one who had commented on his little failure, and James had frankly had enough.

He didn’t feel bad about not meeting Al by the pond, and if Al was angry about that, which was a fair estimation when James saw his dark expression, well that was just too bad.

That first night back in his own bed was supposed to be a relief, but it quickly turned to shit. James was sweaty, his hand was cramping, and he was starting to feel the beginnings of despair crawl over him. His mattress was rock hard and the blanket was piled on the floor where he had kicked it off of himself lest he overheat and die. The clock on his nightstand showed 02:37. James couldn’t be late to work in the morning; the Department of Magical Games and Sports was its busiest in the Spring, and doubly so this coming week. James’ boss did not cut him any slack just because his dad was famous (and rightly so, but that meant his morning was going to suck even more on no sleep).

He was not going to come tonight, he had to realise that and quit. But, as pent up and restless as he was, another forty-five minutes passed before sleep came over him.

He was a wreck during work. Needed three cups of coffee and still managed to file six documents in the wrong spots. By the time he got home, James crashed on his sofa and wished he had a house-elf who could hand him a drink right about then.

“Oh, you’re back.”

James jumped into a sitting position and had his wand out in under two seconds. What the— “Al! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.” He put his wand away and fell back against his sofa. “What are you doing here? Did mum give you the Floo passcode?”

“Of course.” Al walked over and perched himself on the coffee table, facing him.

“What are you doing here?” James repeated. His brain was too tired to actually be annoyed, so he was left with passively curious.

“I put your jumper in your room.” Al gestured down the hall from where he’d emerged.

“Oh. You could have left it at Grandma’s and I would’ve gotten it eventually.”

“It’s okay.”

Al didn’t say anything else, just continued to sit there. James stared at the empty grate thinking a fire would be nice. He also remembered his earlier desire for a house-elf.

“Would you get off your arse and make me a drink?”

Al shrugged one shoulder and hopped to his feet.

“There’s a bottle of whiskey in the cabinet above the fridge, just pour me a little and put some ice in it.” Meanwhile he aimed his wand at the fireplace and up sprang a warm, crackling flame.

Al returned with the drink and James relished the burn of the cool whiskey. It seemed to instantly unravel nerves that had been wound tight since last night. His limbs lay loose against the sofa cushions.

“You tired?” Al asked.

“Didn’t sleep much.”

“Again?”

“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not that.”

“You mean the fact that you can’t come anymore?”

“I said shut up about it.”

“Honestly, I understand.” His voice resumed that somber quality of the other day at breakfast; no trace of mocking or poking fun. “ That would drive any bloke mad. I know if I couldn’t come, I’d lose my head. I’m not surprised you’re so uptight.”

James let out a large sigh. “I’m exhausted,” he admitted.

“A good wank always helps me fall asleep. If you can’t, that really sucks.” Al cleared his throat. “You didn’t come meet me at the pond.”

“I know.”

“I wanted to help you.”

“Al, how in the world could you help me? Do you know some fancy new spell I’ve never heard of that can make me come on command.” Actually, there were such spells, as well as countless potions for—that most fearful term—impotence. But that wasn’t James’ problem exactly. He usually had no trouble getting an erection; it was finding satisfying release that eluded him. Besides, those kinds of spells were, if not quite ‘dark magic’, certainly not on the up and up—needless to say none of these types of spells had been Ministry tested and approved. Most of them weren’t safe and had a myriad of side-effects.

“I know how to help you without a spell.”

James’ ears pricked up. “Do you really? Or do you just find this funny?”

“James,” Al said, looking him straight in the eye, “does it look like I’m laughing?” Truthfully, he was not. Not even a flicker of a smile. He might have been ribbing him before, but when it came to trying to help, Al seemed to be in earnest.

“Alright, so what’s your solution, then?” James took a sip of his drink. “Let’s hear it.”

“You’ll let me help you?” Al’s face brightened.

“Sure.” He didn’t have high hopes that Al’s plan wasn’t stupid, but he decided he was at least willing to hear what it was.

“There’s one condition.”

James refrained from rolling his eyes. “What?”

“You have to do everything I say.” Al leaned forward. “ _Everything._ ”

“Mhmm. So what is it?”

“Do you promise?”

“Fine, fine, sure. I’ll do what you say, just what the hell is it?”

Al sat back again, satisfied. “The solution is actually very simple. You are too sensitive because your dick is used to being handled. You need to stop wanking, full stop. Give your dick time to sensitize again.”

James pressed his lips together. He knew he should do that and actually, he had tried it before. It had been… difficult.

“Yeah,” he said. “I should probably refrain from even touching myself all day tomorrow.”

“Just tomorrow won’t be enough.”

He felt a prickle of annoyance. “Two days.”

“No, James, you’re not getting this.”

“Well how long, then?”

“First, I would suggest you try a week.”

“What? No, that’s crazy. I’ll never last a week.”

“You have to. Do you want to solve the problem or not?”

James gulped down the rest of his drink. The nervous energy was coming back, despite the whiskey. He hated denying himself anything, especially his own pleasure. But the truth was, his pleasure was shot to hell. Maybe Al was right. By denying himself now, no matter how much it sucked, he would be much happier later. He would have to practice a lot of restraint, but he didn’t have any other choice.

“You said you would listen to me.” Al frowned. “Do whatever I said.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll do it.”

“For one week.”

“Yes.”

Al smiled again. “Good.”

Al stayed for a while longer and they settled in front of the telly. He made Al boil some pasta and open a jar of ready-made sauce and they had dinner together in the living room. James had to admit, it was quite relaxing. He had forgotten what it was like to hang out with Al, something they used to do quite a lot over summer holidays and whenever they got to spend time alone. Al being in Slytherin, James hadn’t hung out with him much when he’d been at Hogwarts. Not as much as he’d seen Lily, since they actually shared a common room. Besides, Al had a completely different circle of friends.

They were watching some reality-program where a group of men performed pranks on unwitting victims. Al sat next to him on the sofa laughing, his cheeks getting pink. He sat with his legs spread wide, and little by little, his hand migrated to rest on his crotch. James tried not to look, not only because it was his brother, but also because it reminded him of touching himself. Which he had just resolved not to do.

Al began lazily rubbing the area between his legs. James tried to keep his gaze firmly planted on the telly, but it was hard to hear what they were saying anymore. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the movements of Al’s hand. The urge to touch his own dick was strong, and he fidgeted.

Al looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, gosh, I’m sorry.” He didn’t stop palming of himself, though. “This must not be helping.”

“You know it’s not, you arsehole.”

Al grinned, and there was something mischievous in it. “You have to learn to control yourself.” His voice was oddly firm, all compassion from earlier absent. “There’s no better time to start than now.”

Having no good response, James decided the best way to infuriate Al was to simply ignore him. He thought this was going to be such torture for James, and was clearly amused by the fact, but James could show him he was completely unaffected. He stared at the telly, noting the program had changed.

Al’s hand moved in circles over his groin, and little barely-perceptible grunts left his throat. Clenching his fists, James stamped down on his own desire to touch himself and acted like he didn’t notice, resolving not to give Al the satisfaction. But when Al shifted and spread his legs more, one knee bumped into James’ and made him look over. There was now a very long and visible bulge in Al’s jeans. James swallowed as Al stroked his length casually with his fingertips.

When the next program ended, James hopped to his feet. “Time to go!”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“Yup!” Grabbing Al by the arm, James hefted him off the sofa. “Up you get.” He maneuvered him easily in the direction of the Floo. Al could struggle all he wanted, but James was still stronger than him. He shoved the Floo powder into his hands. “Don’t choke on the soot. Bye.”

 

=

 

A few days later, James received an letter at work. The owl carrying it was clearly one of those from Hogwarts. Since he knew it was from Al, James was almost going to ignore it, but then the owl pecked at him.

So Al wanted a quick reply, did he? James unfurled the scroll and read:

_Are you keeping your promise? Respond below. The parchment is charmed to accept only the truth._

Goddamn Al and his magical prowess. He was too good at coming up with his own spells. James had never heard of truth parchment before but he had to admit it was genius. Al would make a natural Auror, like dad.

He put his quill to paper, writing underneath Al’s message:

_Of course I’m keeping my promise!_

The ink dissolved as soon as he was finished writing. Oh bother, the spell actually worked. With a sigh, he started again.

_Sorry, plan’s off. Can’t be bothered. See you next hols._

That was the truth, though he was omitting some things. It seemed omissions were also unacceptable to the parchment, because before he knew what was happening, the quill jumped from his fingers and continued writing on its own. James stared at the words with his mouth open.

_I touched myself last night and it took me over an hour to come. Couldn’t even last three days without putting my hand on my cock. I don’t keep my promises._

What the hell! That was completely unnecessary and way too much information to share with Al. Besides, it made James sound like he was… like he should be ashamed of himself. Which was bullshit because James didn’t need to answer to Al about any of this. That ‘promise’ had obviously been a fake one, and they had both known it. Or at least James had thought so. Why would he seriously let Al tell him how often he could stroke his own dick?

He tried to rip the parchment in half but it was apparently untearable also. So he tried to chuck it into the fireplace across from his desk. The owl pecked him so hard he gave up and allowed the bird to take it into his beak and fly off again.

A tinge of embarrassment rose up as he watched the owl fly away, imagining Al reading that ludicrous response. But none of this mattered: he had a lot of work to do and he’d better get back to it.

In fact, the rest of the day had been so busy, he’d forgotten the incident altogether by the time he got home. That was, until he was greeted by the sight of Al waiting for him in his flat.

“I’m going to put up wards against you.” James dropped his Ministry robes onto a kitchen chair, thinking about what he could change his Floo passcode to.

Al rounded on him more aggressively than James thought was strictly necessary. “I got your letter. Clever little spell, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it’s such a laugh.”

“It’s not supposed to be a laugh, it’s supposed to reveal truths. Which it did, in your case.”

“Oh, so what?” James made to move past him, but Al sidestepped and blocked his way. “You’re starting to really irritate me,” he said, his voice dark with warning, “so bugger off. Go back to Hogwarts.”

“What about your problem?”

“I’ll work on it! What am I supposed to say, sorry?”

Al stared at him.

“Why are you here anyways?” A chuckle rose in his throat. “Were you planning to come over here and punish me?”

Al licked his lips and took a step away.

“You… you were.” James couldn’t believe it. “Are you quite well? Surely you realize you can’t punish me for touching my own cock. And how did you plan on doing that anyways? Honestly, Al, this little game of yours has gone far enough.”

“It’s not a game—and I have a plan.”

“Oh, another one?”

“It’s not my fault the first plan failed. Actually, the fault is all yours. Because you can’t control yourself, which is what led you to this predicament in the first place.”

James’ temper was creeping over him hotly. Part of him wanted to throttle Al and make him go away because he was being a complete pest. Another part of him truly wanted help. He wanted to solve this problem. He hated that his dick was so desensitized now. What would happen next time he had actual sex with another person? If the only thing that made him come now was the tight pressure of his own fist, after an hour of work, he was never going to be able to come from sex again.

He really did need to fix this.

“Don’t worry,” Al said, seeing him deflate. “I know it’s hard, but it’s solvable. You just have to trust me—and listen to me,” he added, stressing the words.

James breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

“You can do this,” Al said.

James nodded. “So what’s the new plan?”

Hesitating and eyeing him carefully for a moment, Al reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and made of metal.

James’ jaw dropped.

“Don’t freak out.” Al bit his lip. “Are you freaking out?”

“Where did you get that?”

“I stopped at Diagon right before coming here. There’s a little shop in Knockturn— Anyways, I thought of this the moment I got your letter.”

James couldn’t take his eyes off the device. He knew what it was, but he had never imagined he would ever use one. They were scary things, chastity devices. No one in their right mind would put their dick in that.

But maybe James wasn’t in his right mind. Maybe he was desperate.

“I don’t know.” He swallowed. “That is extreme.”

“You need extreme measures, James. You tried resisting on your own and you couldn’t do it.”

“Stop saying that.” It made James’ stomach flutter with embarrassment. “I can do it, I just…”

“You couldn’t do it,” Al said firmly. James looked up at him and found his gaze pinning him to the spot. “You failed. Facts are facts, Jamie. You need help.” He held the device up. The way the metal caught the light seemed ominous. “Just try putting this on,” he resumed more gently. “It can’t hurt to try.”

James licked his lips. “Just see how it feels…”

“Exactly.”

He couldn’t believe it, but he began taking off his trousers. Al stood silently, watching, and holding up the device in the palm of his hand. When James had pushed his pants halfway down his thighs and freed his dick, he reached for it but Al pulled his hand away.

“I’ll do it. You don’t know how to put it on.”

James scoffed. “And you do?”

“I’m the one who bought it,” he said simply, as if this explained everything.

“I can’t believe you did.” James watched Al’s hand reach for him, and shivered when his cold fingers touched his skin. His dick was already flaccid and it seemed to shrink even more.

“Partially paid for by my winnings. You remember, of course. I won the wank circle.” Al’s grinned broadly.

James remembered. His own Sickles had contributed to this. His failure had directly caused this. The hot lick of humiliation rose in his gut. As Al gripped his soft dick between his fingers and guided into the embrace of cold metal, James’ cheeks burned and his chest felt heavy with a sense of shame he couldn’t control. His younger brother was locking his dick up, twisting the key that sealed the cage, and James himself had contributed to this.

He had given his brother complete control over him.

When Al stepped away, straightening, he stood with his chest out as he gazed upon James. He let out a rough exhale as his eyes landed on James’ cock. When James looked down, it was like his body shrank into itself of its own accord; a perverse mimicking of the sight before him. He felt small and powerless deep down in his core, and Al seemed a giant.

The cage shrank his cock to roughly the same size as his ball sack. It lay pressed against it… curved downward… tiny.

“How will I piss?” he blurted, a spike of panic rising inside him. How had he not considered such a basic thing before agreeing to this? “Give me the key.” He held his palm out.

Al took a step back and hid the key behind him. “No. You can’t come out until you … until you get better.”

“Al, give it to me.” He raised his voice even as it quivered. “Now.”

“Don’t you want to fix your problem?” Al spoke quickly. “Weren’t you the one who wanted help? Don’t give up now or you’re never going to be able to come. Don’t worry about pissing, you can piss just fine in that.”

James’ heart was beating hard, making the room sway. He put a hand on his forehead and tried to comprehend Al’s words. “I can?”

“Sure, it’s meant to allow you to function normally.” Al bit his lip, smirking. “As in, normally in all ways besides coming. Actually! You can still come, but ...”

“I can come?” James was getting more confused by the minute. This contraption was completely alien to him. “I thought the point was that it keeps me from coming.”

“Yeah, well, you can, it just won’t be the same. You just can’t get hard, obviously, the metal won’t allow it.” His eyes shone bright with some sort of secret knowledge.

“Whatever.” James had already stopped listening, because the damn device was like an anchor: he couldn’t pull his focus away from it. All he could think about was how trapped his cock was. He wanted to touch himself more than anything in the world. “So what now? How long do I wear it?”

“A week, of course.”

“WHAT?!”

“You knew this!” Al leaned away as if to take another step back, but then reversed course and actually moved closer. “The cage is a tool to help you meet your goal. Since you failed to meet the last objective of going a week without touching yourself, you will try again, with this new method. And this time, you will succeed.” He brought his hand up and dangled the key.

James couldn’t seem to get any air into his lungs. His voice escaped weakly. “We said I was just trying it on.”

“You need this.”

“Al, I’m going to—”

“Just try it for the night! Nothing bad will happen if you just keep this on for one night.”

James grit his teeth. “One bloody night.”

 

=

 

Pissing was actually remarkably easy. All he had to do with aim his cock at the toilet as usual, it’s just that this time he could hold it in two fingers.

He felt like he was missing something.

His balls felt disproportionately huge.

Al hadn’t lingered after locking him in the cage, probably to avoid James’ increasingly volatile mood. It was only later that James realized Al had taken the key with him. His first instinct told him to storm into Hogwarts and strangle Al with his bare hands, but since he knew he couldn’t do that, he forced himself to try and relax. That entailed pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. He was going to Owl Al in the morning and demand he return the key in an envelope.

Being locked up made him horny and angry at the same time, and after only an hour, he wanted to punch a wall. The fact that he couldn’t touch himself only made him desperate to. However, any contact of his fingers against the soft skin of his penis through the ‘bars’ of the cage made blood rush there instantly, and because his cock couldn’t grow, it hurt like hell. It was a new, infuriating sensation altogether, being horny but not being able to get hard. It was like his horniness pulled back from centering wholly in his balls and settled somewhere else inside him. Somewhere deeper, near his core.

Since no spell he tried managed to unlock the damn thing, James resigned himself to a whole night of being caged, and he dragged his feet to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then flopped into bed and thrashed around, back and forth. No matter how he lay, he felt the press of the cage distinctly against his body.

In the morning, he wrote a very angry letter that he sent off to Hogwarts.

Going to work wearing the cage was surprisingly not horrible. Actually, he got a lot more done and his boss even commented on his increased productivity. By the time he got home, though, he was happy to see the Hogwarts owl waiting for him at the window. He slid up the pane and let the bird in.

But there was no envelope. No key. James unfurled the scroll hoping it would fall out, but there was nothing. Heart racing, he read the letter.

_Sorry, Jamie, I can’t let you screw this up. I’m keeping the key. Since tomorrow is Friday, I’ll take leave for the weekend and come see you. I should be at your flat by the time you get out of work. Sleep well, big brother._

James could practically see the smirk accompanying Al’s words. He crumpled the letter in his fist.

It was strange, but by the time he went to bed, he realized he hadn’t thought about wanking today. He had worried about going about his day with the cage on, showering with the cage on, but he hadn’t stressed about wanking. Perhaps there was something about knowing with utmost certainty that there was no chance he could wank served to erase the possibility from his mind. He knew the desire would hit him again eventually, and he dreaded it happening before Al arrived with the key, but for the moment he felt oddly at peace.

The next day, he was possibly more dedicated and more focused on his job than ever before. The things that used to be little nuisances now seemed like workable challenges, and he felt a sense of fulfillment in overcoming each one. In short, his dick was no longer a distraction.

That didn’t mean he didn’t almost punch Al in the face when he saw him. He crowded Al against the wall. He spoke in a low, even voice.

“Give me the key and then go back to school. You’re not staying here for the weekend—you’re not even staying here for the night!”

“Jamie,” Al said.

“Calling me Jamie like that isn’t going to accomplish anything.”

Al put his hand on James’ chest. “Jamie,” he repeated, even sweeter than before. “I can see you’re upset.”

“I’m livid.”

“Yes.” Al pushed him back, and for some reason James let him and stepped away. “I’ll give you the key. But first—” His breath hitched and he looked James directly in the eye. “Let me explain.”

He took James by the hand and led him to the sofa. James told himself he should complain but he found he didn’t have the urge. He could feel another one of Al’s stupid plans or theories coming on, and he should stop him right now and just take the key. But he noticed something strange. Ever since being locked up, he found himself much more compliant. No matter who it was—his colleagues at work, his boss, even Al—he found he was much more willing to adhere to their suggestions or needs. He would be worried about it if he weren’t so focused on the possibility that, if he just listened whatever Al was on about now, he would unlock him.

After they sat, Al turned to him. “Let’s think about this logically, shall we?” He paused, and James realized he was waiting for him to answer.

“Sure.”

Al’s lips twitched. “We already know your dick is pretty desensitized. So unlocking you would be pointless anyways, because what do you want to have a free dick for? You can’t use it, can’t touch it. Or what I mean is, you shouldn’t. That would do nothing to solve your problem.” He paused again. “Would it?”

James sighed. “No.”

“So having a free dick is completely unnecessary. Right now, you can piss and shower and do all those necessary things while your dick is caged. Right?”

“Yes, I suppose so…”

“And look at how far you’ve come.” Al grinned warmly. “You’ve slept with it on for two nights already, and what harm has come to you?”

“None.”

“That’s right. If anything, you’re closer than ever to reaching your goal. You’re doing very well.”

“Thanks,” James mumbled, looking away. It was nice to hear, even if he didn’t feel like he was doing well. The whole process so far had been nothing but frustrating.

Al’s line of reasoning did seem to make sense. He was right about a couple things, at least.

“But… I can’t just… not have a dick.” He knew that sounded ridiculous as soon as the words left his mouth. Al chuckling didn’t help, and he slouched against the sofa.

“It’s just new, that’s all. It’s not that you ‘don’t have a dick’, of course you do. That’s silly.” Al caught his eye, then raised his eyebrows.

“I know,” James said.

“There’s something else. I’ve been thinking about this, about how to help you, and I think we could try re-associating your orgasm.”

“What?”

“Right now, your orgasm is completely associated with your dick. Which is natural, granted, but I think since you’ve become too dependent on touching your dick for orgasm—having to wank a certain way for a certain amount of time—we need to get you to orgasm from something else. It’ll completely resensitize your cock because it won’t be the only way you can come.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Al.”

“Did you know that men can come from prostate stimulation?”

James’ cheeks heated rapidly. “Al! I mean… yes. I know that. But I’ve never…”

“I want you to try it.”

“Al!”

“Tonight. I know it’s awkward for you since you’ve never done it before, so I think you should do it alone in bed tonight.”

“Well I’m certainly not going finger myself in front of you!”

Al smiled. “If you need help, though, I really don’t mind. I’m not grossed out or anything. Do you even know how?”

James scoffed. “How to stick my finger up…” He felt himself blush. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can figure that out.”

“It’s not just a matter of sticking it up there, you have to find your prostate.”

“Oh, god.” For a moment, he wondered if maybe he’d gone crazy. How had he ended up here, talking about fingering himself, with Al? Locked in a chastity device and talking about fingering himself, with Al. It was probably the most bizarre moment of his life.

“Do you know what a prostate should feel like?”

“Yes, Al!” he snapped. Then he shrank further into the sofa. “No. Actually.”

“Go into your room and fetch your lube.”

James swiveled his head around to look at him. Had he heard him right? He must have, and Al appeared dead serious. His face was impassive, all business; his tone was firm and matter-of-fact.

“Go.”

James swallowed, and then pushed himself up. His mind was in a daze while he searched out his jar of lube from the nightstand and then brought it back. He handed it to Al.

“Good, thank you,” Al said, accepting it. “Now take off your trousers and we can begin.”

James’ neck and face were flushed and he knew he must be bright pink. But he did it. He did exactly as Al asked.

“And your shirt too. Might as well.”

James pulled it off and tossed it on the floor with the trousers and pants. Once he had done that, he realized just how weird it felt to be standing there stark naked. Especially since Al was clothed, even though that was the least of the weirdness in this situation.

“Jaime,” Al said, his eyes dark as they raked over his body. “You really were the perfect Beater.”

Another hot flush rose in his chest, and he shifted on his feet. Al was into his body? He had never really noticed. Had Al always admired how he looked?

Al’s eyes landed on his cock. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“That’s good. The way it curves downward—comfortable?”

“Yes.”

Al nodded before taking a deep breath. “Lie down.”

“On the sofa?”

“Yes, on your back.” Al moved down to give him room. “One leg up over the back, that’s better, yes. Actually… I could probably do it this way, but it might be easier if you held your other knee… Grip the back of your knee, pull it up. That’s right.”

James exhaled hard as he stared at the ceiling. This should be way more uncomfortable than it should, but though he was a little embarrassed exposing himself to Al like this, another part of him felt good. He was glad he was addressing his problem. He was glad whenever Al seemed to approve. Since when had he become so eager to please?

Al’s slick finger took him by surprise, and he flinched.

“Stay still.”

It was a demand, not a request. That was clear from the tone of Al’s voice.

Al’s finger probed around his arsehole before the tip pushed in a bit. It slipped easily past the tight rim, which clenched down and seemed to suck more of his finger in. The rest of the way stung a bit, even with the lube.

Al carefully pushed the rest of his finger inside. It was like nothing James had ever felt. It wasn’t at all unpleasant, and even though initially he felt like he was full in the wrong spot, he also discovered there were nerve endings he had never known. And much unlike his cock, these had never before been touched; and didn’t lack anything in sensitivity. He was starting to understand what Al meant by finding another place to associate with orgasm.

Maybe Al was right about this. About everything. Maybe he really could help James.

“Fuck!” His cock was starting to get hard, and was met the metal barriers of the cage. It was like all his recently discovered sense of pleasure he had been dosed in cold water.

“Do you want me to make you come?” Al asked.

“But… I can’t.”

“I told you before, you can come in the device. It’ll just be… different.”

“Yes! Yes, I want to come.” He hadn’t come in days, and with the possibility of it dangling in front of him was almost too much. There was suddenly nothing he wanted more. Al’s finger touched something inside him that made him yelp and buck his hips.

“Stay still or I will take my finger out.”

James could tell he meant it. His muscles tensed up instantly and he stayed perfectly still.

“Good.” Al pressed against that spot. “I said keep still.”

James concentrated on holding his legs up—both of them now. It opened his arse up more, and this time that’s what he wanted. He needed Al to keep touching him.

He also needed to concentrate on not getting hard. As Al continued to massage that spot, James squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus his lust elsewhere. Push it deeper inside him. Usually everything centered on his cock, his balls, but without that option he found it centered deep in his gut. It was different, just like Al said.

“Oh, shit, I think I’m—” He was what? What was happening? He wasn’t hard but he felt like he needed to come.

“You’re... leaking,” Al said, this time without a trace of firmness. He seemed surprised, equally fascinated, like he hadn’t actually expected it to happen.

James felt himself drain. The hot come streamed through the bars and onto his ballsack, dripped into the crevice of his arse. But he was still horny.

He was so fucking horny. None of that had gone away.

He groaned from deep in his throat as a sense of overwhelming frustration blanketed him. “What is this?” he whined. He was so unsatisfied. He had come, but it hadn’t felt like coming at all. Al removed his finger, leaving him bereft. “Put it back. Do it again! Al, something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Al said, a little breathily. “You ejaculated, like you were supposed to.”

“But I didn’t come.” James’ mind raced with desperation. His entire body craved nothing more than to feel that glorious relief from coming. What had just happened—that wasn’t coming.

“I told you, it’s not going to be the same.”

James whimpered. He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but the word dropped from his lips. “Please." 

It was Al’s turn to make a noise in his throat. “Sit up.”

James immediately rose.

“Now get on your knees right there.” Al pointed to the floor in front of him.

Was he going to make him come some other way? James scrambled to the floor and faced him, waiting. He looked up at Al’s face and saw pure, unchecked lust there. Al’s chest was rising and falling. Also, his cock was out.

“That was incredible, Jamie,” he said as he took his hard dick in hand. “I honestly wasn’t sure if you would do it. I’ve never actually done that before, only seen porn. But you came without having your dick touched. And it was fucking hot.”

He was right. James was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t realize he had, in fact, come. Or at least ejaculated. All without touching his dick once. He didn’t know whether to be happy about that or not, since at the moment, all he could feel was how horny he still was and how desperate he felt.

“It’s my turn to come now.” Al began stroking his dick.

James had no choice but to sit there and watch. Well, he did. But he didn’t want to. He had no desire to stand up and leave, not even to demand the key again and get out of the cage. He felt compelled to do what Al asked. Something about listening to him stroked that place deep within him where his pleasure now took root.

Al stroked himself long and hard, and James watched his cock the whole time. He couldn’t say a word. He felt at the same time both gutted with jealousy and extremely pleased to do what Al wanted. The combination made his head feel light.

Al came on the floor by James’ knees. Soon after, he got up and headed toward the bathroom. “Clean that up, Jamie? You know I can’t use magic outside of school.”

His brain was so frazzled that he didn’t even think to grab his wand; he got a tissue from the table and wiped Al’s come up. When he was tossing it in the bin, he realized he was sticky too and he had to take care of his own mess.

 

=

 

James woke up with the sense of frustration still poking him. It had dulled down, but it was still there. So was the ever-present feeling of horniness.

He didn’t want to see Al, but he also did.

Al was sitting at the kitchen counter reading the _Prophet_. He looked up when James approached. A warm grin broke over his face.

“How’d you sleep?”

James shrugged. “Okay.”

Al held out his arms, and James went to him. He didn’t know how much he needed to be embraced. Al’s arms wrapped around him, filling him with a sense of relief, although not exactly the kind he wanted. Still, he pressed his face into Al’s shoulder and just stayed there for a bit.

“How are you not in a great mood?” Al asked when they broke apart.

“How the hell could I be?”

“We made so much progress last night. You can’t tell me you’re not happy about that.”

It didn’t feel like progress. Even though it must have been. After all, he had ‘come’ without touching his dick, which was something that seemed impossible before. Maybe if he just kept going along with Al’s plan, his dick would be sensitive again in no time.

But the plan was more involved than James realized. He didn’t see what stroking his prostate again would afford him, since it only left him feeling crazed with lust he couldn’t satisfy. Al explained that he needed to practice coming that way so that when the device was off, he would be used to it. James didn’t even care if that made only very little sense; at this point, he wanted any kind of stimulation he could get.

Al went out to get them takeout for lunch, and among the brown paper bags was a shiny black one. Just seeing it put James’ senses on high alert.

“Come here,” Al said as he casually threw the bags on the kitchen counter. James got off the sofa and walked over. “I’ve got something that will help even more.”

James sat on one of the stools. “You were supposed to just get food.”

“I got that, too, don’t worry.” Al smiled as he pulled the takeout boxes out of the paper bags. “But let me show you _this._ ” His voice was laced with too much glee for James to feel completely comfortable. Part of him didn’t want to see, and part of him was immensely intrigued. He felt the prickle of lust in his stomach.

“Oh, shit, Al.” James’ arse clenched just looking at the long phallic object Al removed from the shiny bag. “Is that a dildo?”

“No, it’s a plug.” He was as matter of fact as if he were discussing a Charms wand maneuver. “See how it tapers at the base?”

He held the black plastic object in front of James’ face, as if he needed to see it up close to understand. And truthfully, being confronted at eye-level with something that he knew was soon going inside him made James want to sink lower in his seat.

“The taper here at the base is meant to keep the plug in your arse longer. There were thinner ones, but I wanted something a little more substantial. I’d like it to have a bit of impact, even if it’s your first time. Based off your reaction to being fingered, I figured you’d do well with this girth and length.”

James took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “And this is for… reassociating?”

“Of course. That’s the whole point. Wearing this will make you super aware of your arse, as opposed to your dick. You see? We are taking away your cock—no, not literally, obviously, don’t look like that—shrinking back your awareness of having a cock and heightening your awareness of your arse and mouth.”

“My… my mouth?”

Al paused with his jaw slack. “I mean…” His cheeks reddened and he grinned, looking up through his lashes. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“When did we talk about my m—mouth?”

“We didn’t. That’s something I wasn’t going to introduce until later.”

James’ head felt light again, full of air, like either it would float away or he would fall over. He pressed his hands on the countertop, steadying himself. Using his mouth? Even though he didn’t know exactly what Al was planning, his mind supplied him with an image of himself on his knees in front of his brother. And his body reacted way, way differently than it should have. Where was his disgust? He was feeling so many things at once—debilitating lust, a desire to acquiesce, and even hot humiliation with a small prickling shame—but not disgust.

“There are just a couple more things in here,” Al said carefully, reaching his hand back in the bag.

 

=

 

By Sunday night, James was so desperate to get the cage off, he got on his knees and shuffled over to Al who sat on the sofa. Embarrassment didn’t even register. He needed to come almost as much as he needed to breathe.

“Take it off, Al.”

Al smirked. “I’m not sure you’re ready yet.”

“I’m ready.” He put his hands on Al’s thighs, rubbing his palms from his knees to his groin. “Please.”

“If you’re that eager, I can let you stick your finger up your arse and milk yourself.”

James’ forehead fell to Al’s knees as a groan rumbled through him. “No more, Al, please. _Please_ , no more of that.”

Al had milked him already three times throughout the weekend, and Al knew it wasn’t the same but he made James ask for it anyways. Which he did because that was all he was going to get; ejaculating that way was better than not ejaculating at all. But the plug had been up his arse for hours and it kept hitting that spot every time he moved and sat and kneeled, teasing him and keeping him on edge. And if he had another ruined orgasm tonight, he was going to pull his hair out.

He felt a hand on his head and looked up again, into Al’s face.

Al pet him, his hand coming down to cup his cheek. “Beg again.”

“Please, Al.”

“Please what?” Al pinched his chin. “And be descriptive.”

“Please let me out.” When that caused Al’s eyebrow to rise, he tried again. “Please take off my cock cage. Let me come!”

Al shifted in his seat, and a bulge started to make itself known in the fabric of his jeans. James’ hands traversed the last few inches and he rubbed it with both palms. A small groan left Al’s throat, making James’ heart pick up and spur him on.

“I’ll use my mouth, like you wanted. I’ll practice that stupid sucking thing.”

“You will?” Al breathed.

“Yesss. Just take it off and let me come. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Al licked his lips. “Alright.” James almost bounced on his knees with joy. “You will do some chores—”

James nodded. That was easy enough.

“—naked.”

“Yes, fine.”

“How about ‘sir’?”

James swallowed down the last of his mental barriers and completely gave in to the feeling that coursed through him, telling him he wanted this. Because he did; deep down, he truly did. It felt so overwhelmingly good to just let the words out: “Yes, sir.” He exhaled them, letting his shoulders drop as they left his body.

“Good boy, Jamie.” Al’s thumb brushed his cheek. “When you’re good like this, when you do everything I tell you to do tonight, I will take the cage off.”

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” James rubbed Al’s cock again vigorously, one hand trying to find and cup his balls through the thick fabric as his other hand stroked along the line of the shaft.

Al sighed and lifted his hips into it. “That’s it. What a good boy you are. Such a fast learner.”

But Al didn’t let James palm his thanks for much longer. He made James strip and then turn around and bend over. James complied, pulling his cheeks apart so Al could see his plug. When Al deemed him acceptable, he gave James a list of chores to do. The Muggle way. James vacuumed, did the dishes, and learned how Al took his tea. He served it to him in the living room. Al held it out every so often so James could shuffle over on his knees and blow on it to cool it down.

Then they performed the first trial of his mouth training. Essentially, he had to learn how to give a blow job. Al stood in front of him and James kneeled, and since this was his first time, he was allowed to hold onto Al’s hips for support. If he messed up, brushed the shaft with teeth or gagged so much he had to pull off, Al gently slapped him or pulled his hair, making minor adjustments. James didn’t even mind—he was so focused on his reward, it crossed his mind that the taste of cock was just about the most delicious thing on the planet. Al even stopped him before he came.

Finally— _finally_ —Al took the cage off. When the little key entered the little lock and Al turned it, and the cage snapped apart, James didn’t think he’d ever been so happy in his entire life.

“Down.”

James returned to his knees. Almost instantly, his cock filled to half mast. It was like it was making up for lost time.

“I want you to come, Jamie. But we still have work to do in regards to your dick.”

“Milking?” Maybe milking would be even better if he got to properly come this time.

“No, not exactly.” Al bit his lip. “Not with my fingers, anyway.”

That’s how he ended up bent over the coffee table, unable to keep his grip as Al fucked him from behind. This is what the plug had been for. This is why he’d needed stretching. He’d been preparing to take cock up the arse, something he’d never done before.

“Don’t touch,” Al warned every time James’ hands started to reach for his bobbing, achingly hard erection. “I said _don’t_ , he repeated while smacking James’ cheek. “Keep those hands right there where I can see them.”

He pounded James’ arse so well, James found himself moaning openly. He even tried begging: “Please, Al, please let me.”

“No.” Al grunted, his voice strained from the effort. “Focus on your arse. On that spot.”

James bowed his head and shut his eyes. He concentrated on the slide of the huge intrusion inside him. His whole body thrummed from it. His cock was leaking precome, a string reaching the table underneath him. Then Al moved his hips just so and _there it was_.

James grunted.

“That’s it.”

He let forth a stream of sounds as Al’s cock hit his prostate again.

“That’s a good anal slut.” Al slapped his cheek harder, making it sting. “You’re going to take it…” he grunted “...up the arse…” grunt “...and love it.”

“Yessss.”

Al grabbed his hair and stopped. “What was that.”

He couldn’t stop. Not now. Not ever. “Yes, sir.”

“How will you come?”

“Ass fucking.”

“Exactly.” Al started thrusting again, harder and more purposefully. “Come on then, Jamie. Come from this.”

When his body spasmed its release, his arse clenched and unclenched around Al’s cock and pulled him to orgasm soon after. James’ cock spurted ribbons of come, shooting clear over the table a few times before pooling on the surface. Not that he saw it; his vision had never gone black from an orgasm before.

 

=

 

The weeks that passed were a blur in James’ mind. He had settled into a routine, and at this point, he didn’t even think twice about it.

Everything Al had said had come true. James hardly touched his cock at all and almost never wanked. Not unless Al told him to. He didn’t constantly think about his cock anymore, only peripherally. It was a secondary presence in the scope of his sexual life. He felt like he had transformed, his body remade into more. Something much more than it was before. His whole body was a tool for pleasure now, not just his cock.

Al would come and go from school, staying with him on weekends and checking in by Owl during the week. James wrote him every night charting his progress, and Al would take measure of how far he’d come over the weekend.

One Friday morning, James woke up and the first thing he did was go to the bathroom and take the plug out of his arse. He didn’t wear the cage to sleep anymore, or as much as that first week, but he had to wear it to work always.

He brushed his teeth and shaved, and then he went back to his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He chose a long, thin toy that could have been used as a dildo but which was much too slim for James now. He kneeled by his bed and put the toy in his mouth, pushing it in until he gagged. And then he kept it there and concentrated. He breathed through his nose, counting. The dildo might be too thin for his arse but it was perfect for throat training. He coughed a little and gagged a few times, but he managed to keep the dildo in for longer than yesterday morning without unsettling his stomach; usually he would have to note the time for his letter, but tonight he’d see Al in person. The morning was the best time to practice this since he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

After that, he got the cage out and put it over his cock, locking it in place; Al trusted him with the key now, after being assured of James’ increased discipline. Then he took up the anal plug again and squatted over it, pushing it into himself with practiced ease. Then he got dressed. He grabbed breakfast and coffee on the way to the Ministry. Work went by as usual, but the cage kept him focused and the plug kept him alert.

By the time he got home, Al was already there sitting on the sofa. The telly was on and there were books and homework spread all over James’ coffee table. When he saw James had come home, Al set down his quill.

“How was work?”

“Good.” James walked straight to him, shucking his outer robes on the way, and kneeled by the sofa.

Al stood up and approached him, and James opened his mouth wide. He put his hands behind his back and waited for Al to get his dick out. Then he lined his mouth up with it. Al gripped the back of his head with both hands. James concentrated on relaxing his throat as Al’s cock pushed in and out. His slurping and gurgling noises didn’t even phase him, nor the saliva. Al liked getting messy anyways, and he liked controlling the pace. James’ job was not to gag and to take as much cock down his throat as he could.

“That’s nice,” Al panted after he came, wiping his dick off with a wad of tissues. “We didn’t have to stop at all this time. That’s very nice.” Al tucked himself back into his jeans. “You may take your cage off.”

“Thank you.” James took that as permission to rise and he went to the bedroom to undress. After he took the cage off, he remained nude when he went back to the living room.

James cooked dinner while Al finished doing his homework. He did some of his laundry and cleaned the bathroom, doing whatever chores he could think of while the food was on. Then he served Al and went to the corner to wait for him to finish. When Al returned to his books, James collected his plate, fixed his own dinner and ate it, and then washed the dishes.

He knelt in the corner of the living room where Al could see him with his hands clasped behind his back. He waited silently for Al to finish whatever he was doing. His cock was beginning to harden, but he was able to ignore it now. Al didn’t spend too long studying tonight and put his books away relatively soon.

James stood and went to the sofa, bending over and placing his head in the cushions. He supported himself on his shoulders as he reached back and spread his arse. When Al was finished packing up, James was in place and ready. Al pulled out the plug from James’ arse and lined up his dick. James let go of his cheeks and held onto the back of the sofa instead as Al entered him.

Al’s cock hit his prostate so well in this position, with his back arched and his legs spread, and James closed his eyes and breathed through the sensations. Al didn’t exclusively fuck him on the sofa, that was just after he’d finished his school work. He fucked him wherever they happened to be. They might be in the kitchen after Al finished eating, and if he wanted it, James bent over the table or against the counter. Wherever they were, whenever Al desired him, James bent over the nearest surface or dropped to all fours so that Al could use his arse. Sometimes he even made James wear the cage while he fucked him all day. James understood that it wasn’t about him so he didn’t need to come. He just needed to provide his arse.

Same went for his mouth. Al had a particular affection for using his mouth in public because it was easier to hide away in a corner to get a blow job than to fuck. He liked to take him by surprise and tell him he wanted to use his mouth, and then they found a private spot and James dropped to his knees and showed Al his throat.

But when he had his cage off, like now, James knew he was allowed to come. Al wanted him to come. He relished in the idea that he had trained James to come from just being fucked.

“See, you don’t need your dick anymore. You’re lucky I let you out of the cage at all.”

“Yes,” James would say, “thank you, sir.” Because that’s what Al liked to hear.

“You’re welcome.” He patted James head, messing up his hair.

Al thrust into him again and grunted. He was close. James had better come first so that his arse clenched Al’s dick to orgasm, which was how Al liked it. He arched his back more and pushed his arse out, and it was perfect. Al’s cock brushed his prostate on both the inward and outward stroke, sending waves of pleasure through his body. James moaned as he came, squirting onto the sofa, his dick untouched.

 

=

 

Of course, Al made him wear the cage to the family party. It was one of the cousins’ birthdays and there were so many people crowded into the house, no one even paid James or Al a spare glance. But it still scared the shit out of him.

At least Al hadn’t made him wear the plug.

After they’d cut the cake and the older kids had split up from the group, James had forgotten all about the cage and felt more like himself. He busied himself with making fun of Fred and teasing him about when he was going to finally get that promotion. He was grinning at Fred’s red face when Teddy came up to him. James hadn’t seen him approach so he almost jumped out of his skin.

“Would you stop torturing the poor bloke?”

James shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled cheekily. “It’s just a spot of fun. I’m still his favorite cousin.”

Fred snorted and rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that,” he said as he walked away.

James watched Fred’s back so that he didn’t have to look at Teddy.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Teddy nudged him with his elbow over and over, and James finally cracked a grin and nudged him back. “Are you sure you’re feeling well?

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ate too much cake?” Teddy grinned.

“That must be it.” James patted his stomach.

“Well at least you’re still being an arse to Fred. It’s when you’re not that I’ll be worried.”

James frowned as something in his chest clenched. Is that what Teddy thought of him? An arse? What he and Fred did was just all-natural cousinly ribbing. James said some things, Fred said some things, and then they parted for another few months or until the next big Burrow gathering.

“We’re just joking around—”

“Oh, I know!” Teddy stepped in and lightly touched James’ elbow. James stopped himself from flinching, even as panic settled in. He didn’t want Teddy to let go, but he also didn’t like his reaction.

He wanted Teddy. So, so much.

Just looking at Teddy’s handsome face, with his big, understanding eyes and his cool hair and the gages in his ears, made James self-conscious and fidgety. Teddy was pretty much the only person around whom James ever felt like he needed to ‘behave’. Well, now that person was also Al.

James’ eyes snapped up the moment he thought that and searched the room for Al. It was like his brother sensed it, because he looked up and his gaze connected with James’ immediately.

Teddy’s hand dropped when he noticed Al walking over.

“Heya, Al,” he said, not sounding as cheerful as a moment ago. But he still wore his polite Teddy-smile. Teddy had always been mature and tactful. “How’s school?”

“Oh, it’s great. I got all O’s on my O.W.L.S.”

“Yeah, I heard. Congratulations!”

“Thanks.” Al shrugged a shoulder. “They weren’t so bad.”

“I also heard you’ve been taking many leaves of absence.”

James and Al exchanged glances and quickly looked away.

“You’ve been talking to Harry again,” Al said.

“You mean ‘dad’?” Teddy sounded like a Head Boy. Probably always would.

Al smiled. “You talk to him too much. Why are you two so close?”

“To annoy you—and because I’m his secret spy.” He grinned at James, and James couldn’t help grinning back because Teddy’s attention was infectious.

“Well…” Al leaned in and lowered his voice. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. But only if you promise me something.”

James’ heart skipped a beat. “Al…”

Al shot him a gaze that said, ‘Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.’ “Can you keep a secret, Teddy?”

Teddy chuckled. “Oh, god, what have you two been up to?”

The room was suddenly boiling. Thoughts circled rapidly through James’ mind and he realized he had to settle on one thing: did he trust Al?

Did he trust him enough to just go along with whatever Al was going to say? Somehow he knew Al was going to reveal what they’d been up to. It was that look in Al’s eyes, the one that spoke of deviousness, that confirmed it for him. His first instinct was to shake his head and grab Al by the arm and pull him from the room before he did something totally stupid. Al couldn’t tell Teddy. For one, what would Teddy think?!

But another part of him, a little voice in his head, told him to try and calm his racing pulse and not to fight it. He had to trust Al. Hadn’t Al been right about everything so far? Hadn’t Al’s plans, as stupid as they first seemed, actually solve his cock problem? Hadn’t Al shown James it was possible to have mind-numbing, nearly blinding orgasms?

Al told Teddy to follow them up to the attic, where they could be alone. Teddy narrowed his eyes suspiciously but he also looked deathly curious. He agreed he would keep their secret if Al told him, so they started up to the attic.

“James,” Al said, putting a hand up and halting him. “You last.”

James pressed his lips together against a comeback and did as Al said, hanging back so he was at the end of the line. Teddy’s suspicious gaze deepened but he didn’t say anything.

When they finally got upstairs, James shut the door. Al was beckoning him over, so James went to stand beside him.

He breathed. In and out. He could do this.

“So?” Teddy held his hands out. “Let’s hear it. What are you two up to, then?”

He could do this.

“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” Al confirmed again.

“Yes, yes, go on.”

“Because you know, Teddy, I do think this arrangement could benefit you as well.”

James’ breath rushed out audibly. Al brought his hand to the small of his back and started stroking him in slow circles. It actually helped. Al’s touch was like an anchor and a match, both calming him and sparking his desire to obey.

And how did Al know? Al did fucking know everything, it was almost disconcerting. How could he know James wanted Teddy more than anything? Maybe he was just that damn obvious.

“Down, James,” Al said, crisp and confident.

The humiliation burned inside him but it was accompanied by the desire to comply. When James slowly lowered himself to his knees, an overwhelming sense of satisfaction rushed over him, like a welcome breeze washing away the the heat of his embarrassment. Even as he placed his hands behind his back and assumed the proper stance, his cock began to harden with the joy of submission.

All the same, he bowed his head so that he didn’t have to look at Teddy. Al’s hand came to rest on top, his fingers playing with James’ hair, and James felt lower and more subservient than ever.

“What are you two up to?” Teddy repeated.

“God, it’s fucking amazing.” Al began to explain rapidly. He could have been a Mediwizard discovering a new chemical compound in Potions. “We never thought it would work so well. Did we, James?” He ruffled his hair and James shook his head, the weight of Al’s hand keeping him docile. “We thought we were just curing James of his wanking problem, but we never expected he would take to it so well. First it was just about desensitizing his dick—you remember at Easter, during the wank circle, when James couldn’t come. Yes, well, now it’s about…” Al tightened his grip in James’ hair, the pull stinging as he wrenched James’ head back. James had no choice but to look up, for the first time, at Teddy’s face.

His blush was so hot in his cheeks, James wondered if he would stop breathing. Teddy was looking down at him, his face a whirlwind of emotion, and all of James’ instincts were telling him to open his mouth as wide as he could for Teddy’s cock. In fact, his lips had parted slightly of their own accord.

Teddy’s hand reached out, but then he pulled it back again. He looked at Al with a creased brow. “Are you telling me… you’ve been…”

“I was just helping him.”

A dry laugh left Teddy’s throat. “And have you helped him, then?”

“Yes.”

“Well, fuck me.” Teddy ran a hand through his blue hair.

“No, but you can fuck him.”

Teddy’s eyes widened comically, and his gaze darted from Al to James and back. His hair started to turn blush pink at the roots. Then he cleared his throat and set his jaw, willing it back to an even shade of blue. Inside, James was struggling against a sense of shame and an urgent desire to nod fervently in agreement with Al. But he couldn’t. Al still held him by the hair.

Teddy was trying to speak but it came out as mostly sputtering.

 “Isn’t that what you want?”

Teddy made a strangled sound, and then cleared his throat. “No—I mean, I don’t not… that is to say… No! No, of course not.” His entire head of hair had surpassed pink now and had gone straight for red. “Unless, of course, James… I mean, no, no…”

“Enough.” Al rolled his eyes. “I know you want to. You two have been eye-fucking each other for at least a year. That’s as far as I’ve noticed. Probably longer than that for you, Teddy.”

Teddy clenched his jaw.

“Has it been?” Al grinned.

James couldn’t believe it. A rush of happiness and desire collided inside him.

“Like I was saying,” Al continued. “James doesn’t have that little wanking problem anymore. In fact, he’s so good at coming now, he can do it without touching himself at all.”

Teddy raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, it is impressive. He’s also got a whole bunch of new skills besides that one. Would you like to know what they are?”

He had never witnessed someone looking so torn as Teddy did at that moment. He could tell Teddy was trying to reel it in and put on his House Boy hat, perhaps scold the two children for being naughty and nonsensical, but he kept hesitating because he desperately did want to know. It was so obvious he wanted to.

His eyes took in James one more time, how he sat so quietly on his knees and let Al manhandle him by the hair. James chest rose and fell along with Teddy’s, and he looked him right in the eye and didn’t turn away.

Teddy inhaled deeply, ran a hand through his hair, and said, in a quivering and almost defeated voice, “Okay.”

Al wasted no time explaining the newly established nature of their relationship. It seemed he took much pleasure in Teddy’s squirming and shocked expressions. The whole time he was talking, he stroked James’ hair gently, almost sweetly. James was just breathing through his non-erection listening to it all, willing away any cock-filling rushes of lust and focusing his pleasure within. Something he’d become very good at doing.

“Don’t worry about being too rough with him,” Al said. “He’s used to it. He’s been trained to take cock without addressing his own pleasure. The cage is an excellent motivator for that. I suggest you leave it on during the day while he’s servicing your needs and only take it off when you’re satisfied. He knows his release is upon condition of his performance.”

“Are you sure this is—”

“He is more than okay with this, I can assure you. He likes it.” As if to prove his point, Al turned to James. “Would you like me to hand your key over to Teddy for the night? You’d like to serve him, too, wouldn’t you?”

James almost groaned at the suggestion alone. “Yes, sir.”

With a self-satisfied smile, Al pulled the little key out of his pocket. James watched the shiny, dangling symbol of his obedience as it changed hands, dropping into Teddy’s outstretched palm.

 

=

 

_Later…_

 

Drool slid over his bottom lip and ran down his chin. He was sticking his tongue out past his lips because Teddy liked the extra cushion effect it provided. The result was a very messy blow job. That was also something Teddy liked. James learned that Teddy very much liked to watch him drool around his cock.

James relaxed his throat as much as possible to accommodate the girth. Teddy was face fucking him hard, getting deep into his throat with each thrust. James had to hold onto him, but Teddy didn’t mind that like Al did. In fact, he prefered James to hold on and dig his fingers in Teddy’s hips in his effort to stay in position.

He liked James desperate and debauched, his face covered in saliva and moisture welling in his eyes, as he struggled to take his cock.

When he thought about it afterward, usually at night as Teddy’s arm wrapped tightly around him, he chuckled to himself. Teddy was such a softie that he didn’t even make James wear the cage all that much. He also cooked James breakfast every morning—like this morning. Pancakes and eggs and bacon. Buttery, bakery-bought croissants. Freshly squeezed orange juice and dark coffee. But when it came to James’ service, he liked to wreck him.

Teddy stopped and pulled his cock out of James’ mouth. Strings of saliva clung to the flushed head. James coughed and sucked in a breath. He didn’t dare wipe his face.

“Turn around.”

He dropped to all fours and turned, settling low on his elbows with his back arched and his arse up high. His cock dangled, heavy and leaking, between his spread legs.

Teddy groaned behind him. Then his hands were spreading James open.

“Look at this arse,” Teddy said in a low voice, squeezing his cheeks in both palms. “Perfect.”

He pressed his cock against James’ rim and held it there, letting him feel it and anticipate the intrusion.

“Do you want it, James?”

“Yes,” James groaned. “I want it.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Oh, fuck, yes.” He pressed back against Teddy’s cock.

“You’re so desperate for it, look at you.”

“I want it.” James pushed again. “Fuck me, Teddy.”

His arse was already so slick with lube that he could easily make it breach him if he pushed back hard enough. He wondered if Teddy would like that. Maybe he would. He loved seeing James desperate for cock, eager to come.

He made a whining noise in his throat and pushed his hips back until he felt the head go in, stretching his hole until it slid past.

Teddy groaned loudly and squeezed James’ cheeks again. “You’re such a slut.”

“I want it so bad.”

“Fuck yourself on it.”

James leaned back and felt the slide of Teddy’s cock enter him little by little. It was a welcome, familiar feeling having his arse fill up like this, inch by inch. He kept pushing until his cheeks pressed against Teddy’s groin. Then he slowly pulled out again.

“Keep going.” Teddy tapped him on the arse.

James sped up his motions, pulling and pushing his hips back and forth. He fucked himself as well as he could, arching his back into it.

Eventually, Teddy was driven too insane to handle it, and he grabbed James fully by the hips and pulled him in. They both grunted at the impact. Teddy repositioned himself so that he could pivot easier, and then he began to fuck James properly. James propped himself up on his hands. Every thrust felt right, so right, sending him into a cloud of gorgeously submissive pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to be right there, just as he was, being fucked—especially since he was being fucked by Teddy.

The way that spot inside him was massaged on each stroke made his whole body tremble to hold off release. When he couldn’t handle it anymore and his orgasm took over, his back stiffened against the first wave of it, and then his arse began to spasm around Teddy’s cock.

Teddy rammed into him a few more times. “That’s it,” he said, out of breath, “come from this, James. Come...from…” He made a strangled sound and pushed in once more, and then he started coming too.

James’ cock twitched as he finished spurting all over the floor.

Teddy caught his breath first. As usual, he wanted to cuddle James and stroke his face. He cleaned James up himself, taking a soft towel to chin and wiping away the saliva. Then he gently patted James’ cock, rubbed the dripping wetness from his arse and thighs. James could come again just from this treatment. He kissed Teddy’s neck as Teddy wrapped his arms around him to give his arsehole some towel attention.

Teddy settled him at the dining table and began laying his feast before him, one plate after the other. Before he let him eat, he kissed James soundly on the mouth.

“You’re brilliant, sweetheart.”

James grabbed Teddy’s face and deepened the kiss.

“Just brilliant,” Teddy repeated when they broke apart.

“You weren’t so bad either,” James said, his voice hoarse.

“Not so bad? Is that all?”

James grinned and reached for the bacon.

Just as Teddy took the seat next to him, the fire in the mantle roared and rose twofold. “Here’s a Firecall,” Teddy said, rising again and walking over. “Who could that be?” He knelt down as Al’s face swirled into view among the flames. “Oh, good morning, Albus.”

“Hi, Teddy. I hope you’re doing well.”

“Very well.”

They shared a knowing chuckle.

“How is my big brother? Is he behaving himself?”

Teddy turned his head and shot James a grin, which James rolled his eyes at. “I’d say so,” Teddy added.

“Listen, Teddy, I took a lot of summer work home in preparation for the N.E.W.T.S. next year, and—”

“You’re insane, Al. You know you’re going to make top marks on everything, you don’t need to spend all summer studying.”

Al ignored him. “I want to take the weekend off to blow some steam. Do you think you can spare Jamie?”

“This weekend.” Teddy hummed.

“You’ve had him long enough, you could at least lend him for two, maybe three nights.”

“I suppose. You can take Friday and Saturday, but I want him back here by Sunday.”

Al sighed, and James could picture him rolling his eyes. “Fine. Have him back in his place by noon if you can.”

“I’ll have him showered and locked up.”

“Thank you.”

The call ended and Teddy made his way back to the dining table. He stood by James’ chair, his eyes warm, and he carded a hand through James’ hair. James leaned into it.

“Did you hear?”

James nodded, pushing his face into Teddy’s palm. Teddy laughed and petted him, sending waves of comfort through James’ body.

“You’ll be a good boy for Al, won’t you?”

James smiled at him. “Yes, sir.”

His cock was already half hard again just thinking about it.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
